Pewnych rzeczy nie da się nie zauważyć
by mademoiselleireneadler
Summary: Współlokatorem Sherlocka jest kobieta, życie na Baker Street od trzech miesięcy przypomina bardziej kolonię karną i nic nie jest w porządku. Absolutnie nic. Oboje przeżyli traumę i żadne z nich nie jest w stanie sobie z nią poradzić...


_Chciałabym na wstępie zaznaczyć, że to mój pierwszy fanfic w ogóle, więc proszę o względną wyrozumiałość :) Będę bardzo wdzięczna ze wszelkie sugestie i krytykę. Pragnę również na wstępie wytłumaczyć ideę i wszystko to, co kierowało mną podczas pisania tego tekstu._

_Naczytałam się naprawdę sporej ilości opowiadań rozgrywających się w uniwersum serialu BBC i byłam, ogólnie, rzecz biorąc zachwycona. W pewnym momencie stwierdziłam, że w sumie mogłabym spróbować coś napisać. Pojawił się pewien pomysł, który postanowiłam wcielić w życie. Pojawiło się pytanie „Co by było, gdyby współlokatorem Sherlocka była kobieta?". Koncept niedorzeczny, ale może jednak… Kawałki ciał w lodówce, śledztwa, skrzypce, wszystko zostaje tak, jak było. Zmienia się tylko płeć. Czyli właściwie wszystko. Potem przyszedł kolejny pomysł... Oboje z nich przeżyli traumę, która trwa już rok (cóż to za trauma wyjaśni się w jednym z następnych rozdziałów). Kobieta zarówno w sensie fizycznym jak i psychicznym, Sherlock tylko w psychicznym. Oboje nie radzą sobie z całą sytuacją. Tutaj rozpoczyna się historia._

Wiem, że już nigdy nie spojrzy na mnie tak, jak kiedyś.

Jeżeli mam być szczera, to nie patrzy na mnie w ogóle. Od czasu Wypadku. Pewnych rzeczy nie da się nie zauważyć. Kiedy coś do niego mówię, wlepia wzrok w kawałek ściany nade mną i trwa tak, dopóki się nie odwrócę i nie odejdę. Albo w ogóle nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Mogę miażdżyć go wzrokiem, próbować się nim przewiercić przez tytanową warstwę jego bladej skóry, ale on i tak nigdy na mnie nie spojrzy. Nawet przelotnie. Stoję tak nieraz kwadrans i tylko patrzę. Próbuję go sprowokować. Brak reakcji. Nie czuję jego spojrzeń na karku, nie przyłapuję go na dyskretnych zerknięciach w moją stronę. Nigdy. Jakbym była czymś na tyle obrzydliwym, że sam mój widok rani. Nie mówię tego mojej terapeutce. Kiedy pyta o nasze stosunki zamykam się i czekam na zmianę tematu. Tracimy w ten sposób dokładnie piętnaście procent cotygodniowych sesji, które i tak mi nie pomagają. Rozmawiamy tylko o cierpieniu niezwiązanym z Sherlockiem. O wiele łatwiej przychodzi mi opisywanie dolegliwości fizycznych. Mówi, że to naturalne. Podobnie jak moje dzielenie czasu na okres „przed Wypadkiem" i „po Wypadku". Kiedy o nim myślę zawsze pojawia się jako „Wypadek", nie „wypadek". To podobno trzecia rzecz, która mieści się w ogólnie przyjętej normie.

Chciałabym mu o tym wszystkim powiedzieć. Wykrzyczeć, jak bardzo to boli. Zmusić go, żeby spojrzał mi w oczy. Rzucić czymś w jego stronę. Zrobić cokolwiek. Ale przeważnie milczę.

Zastanawiam się czasem, czy zdaje sobie sprawę. Z tego, jak się czuję. Jest mistrzem obserwacji, ale jak można kogoś obserwować nawet na niego nie patrząc? Poza tym, nigdy nie był taktowny. Myślę, że najlepiej tak to opisać. „Nie był taktowny". To ja byłam jego przewodnikiem w tej dziedzinie, próbowałam go w pewien sposób uwrażliwić. Oczywiście, na próżno. Ale nikt nie jest aż tak ślepy. Nawet on.

Nie dotknął mnie ani razu. Nie dotyka mnie kiedy podaję mu upuszczony skalpel. Kiedy usuwa ze stołu odłamki kubka, który przed chwilą stłukłam, bo zbyt mocno drżały mi ręce, a teraz nie jestem w stanie ich pozbierać. Robi to szybko i precyzyjnie, działa jak maszyna. Wiem, że parzy sobie opuszki palców gorącą herbatą, ale przecież pamięta, co zrobiłam w kilka dni po powrocie ze szpitala. Wystarczającym świadectwem jest siatka blizn na moim lewym przedramieniu. Dwanaście precyzyjnych cięć.

Akurat o tym musiałam powiedzieć terapeutce. Drążyła temat. Powiedziała, że mnie nie wypuści, dopóki jej nie wyjaśnię. Nawet ktoś tak nieuważny jak ona dostrzeże świeży bandaż na przedramieniu.

Więc powiedziałam. Że miałam dość. Chłodu. Obojętności. Budzenia się w środku nocy z krzykiem, koszmarów, które powracały i były tak przerażająco realne. Że miałam dość tego, co stało się z Sherlockiem. Co stało się ze mną. I chciałam coś poczuć. Chciałam bodźca, który zmusiłby mnie do czegoś. Tłumaczyłam sobie, że jeżeli będę cierpieć, to przynajmniej będzie to znaczyło, że wciąż jestem człowiekiem. Ból narastał, jak budząca się do życia symfonia. Och, i byłam nawet w stanie pomyśleć, że jeszcze nie jestem warzywem.

Przypominam sobie jego smukłe palce, które umiejętnie prześlizgują się, lawirują, tańczą. Nigdy się nie pomyliły, nie poczułam jego dłoni nawet przez ułamek sekundy. Jest w tym wszystkim boleśnie profesjonalny.

Nie dotyka mnie nawet gdy upadam i nie potrafię wstać o własnych siłach. Kiedy rozpaczliwie szukam krawędzi stołu, oparcia fotela i próbuję się podnieść. Nawet kiedy spadłam ze schodów. Z pierwszego piętra. Dwadzieścia siedem stopni w dół. I stukot mięsa obijającego się o ściany nie zmusił go do dotknięcia mnie. Mój zduszony szloch i ciche wołanie również. Szept właściwie. Szeptałam jego imię. To było kojące. Jak mantra. Bez pośpiechu. Z rozwagą. Słowo po słowie. „Sherlock".

Chciałam tylko otworzyć drzwi i wyjrzeć na ulicę, zobaczyć ludzi, przemykających szybko po ulicach, spieszących się gdzieś. Do domów, pracy, ulubionej restauracji. Do kochanki czekającej w hotelu. Do żony pichcącej obiad w domu. Cel, obowiązki, swoje rozkoszne małe marzenia i aspiracje w każdym z nich.

A potem czekałam dwie godziny, nie mogąc się ruszyć, aż pani Hudson wróci do domu i zadzwoni po pomoc. Kiedy wnieśli mnie na górę, jeszcze zanim wpakowali mnie do łóżka i naszprycowali lekami, zdążyłam kątem oka dostrzec go siedzącego w fotelu. Dłonie złożone tuż przed nosem, podbródek oparty o kciuki. Posąg Sherlocka myślał. Dedukował. Sprawa domniemanego podwójnego samobójstwa pozostawała nierozwiązana już drugi dzień. Musiało go to niewiarygodnie dręczyć. Nie znosił takiego dyskomfortu psychicznego. Zużył już całe opakowanie plastrów nikotynowych. Widziałam puste opakowanie.

Chociaż oboje doskonale wiemy, jak bardzo nie znosi obcych ludzi krzątających się w mieszkaniu, polecił Mycroftowi zatrudnienie pielęgniarki dla mnie. Nadal nie mogę sama się umyć, nie potrafię zejść na parter, czasami nawet samodzielne ubranie sprawia mi kłopoty. Musiałam zrezygnować ze swetrów wciąganych przez głowę. Czyli z jednej trzeciej mojej garderoby. Pani Hudson nie była w stanie sama się mną zaopiekować a Sherlock… Cóż…

W ośmiu przypadkach na dziesięć nie odpowiada mi, kiedy coś do niego mówię. Pozostałe dwa przypadki to najczęściej niewyraźne chrząknięcia i pomruki.

Słyszę jego głos tylko gdy rozmawia przez telefon, albo kiedy ktoś nas odwiedza. Lestrade, Molly, Sarah. Wszyscy są oczywiście bardzo uprzejmi, starają się. Ale nie są w stanie umiejętnie zamaskować zakłopotania. Wiedzą. Widzą. Chyba nawet częściowo rozumieją. Nie wiem, czy zwrócili Sherlockowi uwagę. Nawet jeśli, nie sądzę, żeby się przejął.

Nigdy nie siada obok mnie na kanapie co jest o tyle przykre, że kiedyś robiliśmy to prawie codziennie. Oglądając razem wieczorne wydanie wiadomości (którego nie znosi i podczas którego zawsze poprawiał prezenterów), idiotyczne teleturnieje. Nawet kiedy okupuję wysłużony mebel kilkanaście godzin, nie przysiada się i nie okrywa nas obojga kocem. Właściwie to dwoma kocami, które zszyłam ze sobą pewnego jesiennego wieczoru, bo mój wydawał mi się za mały.

Co Sherlock robi przez cały ten czas kiedy nie odzywa się do mnie, nie patrzy na mnie i nie robi ze mną absolutnie nic? Co ciekawe, przeważnie jest w domu. Ślęczy nad mikroskopem, mości się w fotelu z książką, kroi trupy w łazience, przesiaduje z laptopem na kolanach. Gra na skrzypcach. Zaszywa się w swoim pokoju i nie wychodzi, dopóki nie zniknę z salonu. Czasem pod wpływem impulsu wylatuje z domu, otulając się pospiesznie płaszczem i wiążąc szalik. Nigdy nie było go dłużej niż dziewięć godzin. Nigdy nie mówi dokąd idzie, kiedy wróci. Nadal przecież prowadzi śledztwa.

Co kilka dni na Baker Street 221 B pojawia się Mycroft. Niezastąpiony Mycroft ze swoją nieodłączną parasolką, w perfekcyjnie skrojonym garniturze. Mycroft, który zatrudnił dla mnie pielęgniarkę na którą zapewne nigdy nie byłoby mnie stać. Mycroft, dzięki któremu stan mojego konta nie uległ zmianie pomimo niewiarygodnej ilości wydatków i mojej rezygnacji z pracy. Mycroft, który jako jedyny z rodziny Holmesów najwyraźniej się mnie nie brzydzi. Siada obok mnie na kanapie i szuka mnie wzrokiem, kiedy tylko znajdzie się w progu naszego mieszkania. Mam numer jego komórki. Piszę do niego, kiedy czuję, że czaszka zaraz mi eksploduje. Nic osobistego, oczywiście. W wiadomościach jestem zgryźliwa i sarkastyczna, ale starszy Holmes wydaje się doskonale mnie rozumieć. Odpisuje. To pomaga. I dostrzegam te małe gesty, o które nigdy nie posądziłabym Człowieka z Lodu. I z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla mnie do końca powodu kąciki ust nieznacznie mi się unoszą. Tylko raz na kilka dni, ale to zawsze coś.

Widzę, że stosunek Sherlocka do pani Hudson się nie zmienił. Kocha ją. Wiem o tym. Wiem też, że pani Hudson jest zmieszana za każdym razem, kiedy się do niej uśmiecha albo w przelocie obejmuje ją ramieniem w talii. Bo ona przecież wie, jak muszę się czuć. Dostrzega, w jaki sposób na niego patrzę. A ja obwiniam się o to, że jej zazdroszczę. Tej uwagi, którą jej poświęca. Tych drobnych gestów, na które pozwala sobie tylko w stosunku do niej. Na które kiedyś pozwalał sobie w stosunku do mnie. Oczy pani Hudson są smutne, a uśmiech przelotny i słaby.

Średnio co dwa dni przynosi mi na górę jakieś ciasto. Zawsze wtedy wynurzam się na chwilę z sypialni. Idę do kuchni. Widzę ją, a ona akurat wtedy odwraca się w moją stronę. Potem stoimy naprzeciwko siebie, nie patrząc sobie w oczy, a pani Hudson obejmuje swoimi dłońmi moje ręce. Trwamy tak, kilka minut. Wszechświat na chwilę zwalnia swój bieg. Czuję ciepło i zapach aromatu migdałowego.

Dziś mijają trzy miesiące od Wypadku a ja coraz bardziej przekonuję się do tego, że Sherlock Holmes, mój współlokator, jedyny na świecie detektyw-konsultant, mnie nienawidzi. Jutro są również moje urodziny i zapowiada się najbardziej spektakularna w historii katastrof urodzinowych. A Sherlocka nie ma na Baker Street dokładnie od czterdziestu sześciu godzin. Zniknął.

_I jeszcze wyjaśnień słów kilka :) Wiem, że może się to wydawać pisane w sposób chaotyczny i nieuporządkowany, ale to mój zamysł. Ukazanie szerokiego spektrum zachowań Sherlocka tak, jak postrzegałaby je większość z nas. Wiem również, że sposób, w jaki przedstawiłam tutaj Holmesa może się znacznie różnić od oczekiwań, ale myślę, że większość z motywów jego zachowań zostanie wyjaśniona w późniejszych rozdziałach. _


End file.
